pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bliźniacze Rodzeństwo
Jamie... - Tak? - Nie wychodź jeszcze, muszę cię o coś zapytać. - Tak, Mae? - Miałam brata prawda? . . . . - MAMOOO! - Tak kochanie, co się stało? - Ona znowu to samo. - Przestań Jamie, to tylko dziecko. Mae, co jest? Czemu się znów obudziłaś? - ON DO MNIE PRZYSZEDŁ, MAMO, NIE CHCĘ, ŻEBY PRZYCHODZIŁ! - Ale, skarbie nikogo tu nie ma... O kim ty mówisz? - Mamo... . . . . - Co robisz? - Rozpalam ognisko, nie interesuj się. - Po co? - Powiedziałam ci, żebyś się nie intersowała! - Jamie, czemu krzyczysz... - Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. Palę ognisko bo muszę się czegoś pozbyć... Nie mów o tym mamie jak wróci, byłaby zła, a tego nie chcemy, prawda? - Dobrze. . . . . Rodzina Marrinsonów przeprowadziła się na przedmieścia, ze względu na cichą okolicę, oraz dlatego, że to właśnie tu wychowywała się matka Kamila, Jamie i Mae. Kochała to miejsce, a miasto kojarzyło się jej jedynie z byłym mężem, który niedawno zmarł. Biedak chorował na raka, okazało się, że nowotwór został zbyt późno wykryty. Dom na przedmieściach był większy, teraz każdy mógł mieć swój pokój. O tym Kamil i Jamie marzyli od zawsze. Byli bliźniakami i musieli się wszystkim dzielić. Czasami mówili nawet, że myśli mają wspólne. Dwójka różniła się tylko włosami. Kamil miał kręcone, a Jamie proste. Oczywiście ubierali się różnie, ale brązowy kolor ich włosów i zielone oczy były identyczne. Później urodziła się Mae. Była inna, miała czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Bardziej wdała się w ojca. Miała jednak w sobie coś co sprawiało, że była bardzo podobna do Kamila, może kręcone włosy. Nie wiadomo. Oprócz śmierci ojca, wszystko wskazywałoby na to, że jest to szczęśliwa rodzina, jednak to tylko takie wrażenie. Od zawsze działo się tam coś, o czym rodzice bliźniaków nie wiedzieli. To działo się jeszcze zanim urodziła się Mae. Zaczęło się mniej więcej kiedy Kamil i Jamie mieli po pięć lat. Chłopiec zabierał siostrze zabawki i niszczył je w brutalny sposób. Raz zabrał jej pluszowego pieska i otworzył mu brzuch nożyczkami do papieru, wyjął z wnętrza całą watę i rozrzucił po pokoju. W tym momencie przyszła Jamie. Kiedy to zobaczyła, rozpłakała się i chciała wołać mamę, ale Kamil złapał ją za ramię i powiedział: - Shhh, nie płacz, przepraszam, nie chciałem mu zrobić krzywdy, ja się bawiłem... - Jesteś zły! - Nie Jamie, posłuchaj... Jeśli nie powiesz mamie, to spełnię twoje życzenie. - Mogę zarzyczyć sobie wszystkiego? - Tak. Tak dobijali targu. Za każdego zniszczonego pluszaka - jedno życzenie. Jamie często prosiła go, by wykradł z szafki słodycze, bo ona się bała, ale bywało również, że prosiła by pokazał jej kota, psa, czasami chciała zobaczyć potwora. Wtedy Kamil budził ją w nocy i po cichu wychodzili z domu. Zabierał ją do parku i pokazywał bezdomnego wilczura, który czasami tam łaził. Tak mijał rok. Pewnego razu stało się coś, co wstrząsnęło Kamilem. Kiedy mama zabierała dzieci z przedszkola spotkała swoją przyjaciółkę. Zaczęły rozmawiać. Gadały już dobre pięć minut, kiedy Kamil zobaczył coś za samochodem. Był to szary kot, niosący coś w pyszczku. Chłopiec zaczął obserwować kota. Zwierzątko bawiło się swoją zdobyczą. Była to mała mysz, która piszczała za każdym razem, kiedy kot szturchał ją łapką. Nagle kot przygniótł mysz łapą i zębami odgryzł głowę swojej ofiary. Kamil oglądał makabryczną scenę. Podobało mu się to. To w jaki sposób ten kot rozrywał ciało, to, że na jego pysku była krew. W tym momencie do Kamila podeszła Jamie. - Chodź, już jedziemy. Wrócili do domu. Wszyscy zajęli się sobą, jednak Kamil nie mógł przestać myśleć o kocie. Chciał zobaczyć scenę polowania jeszcze raz. Na tym się nie skończyło, zapragnął być na miejscu kota. Przez jego głowę przeszła dziwna myśl. Znaczy dziwna dla zwykłego człowieka. On uznał ją za świetny pomysł. Poszedł do pokoju Jamie. Dziewczynka bawiła się pluszakami. Skierowała wzrok na brata. - Co chcesz? - Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? - W co? - W kota. - A o co w tym chodzi? Przez chwilę Kamil nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Jak pójdziesz do mojego pokoju to ci pokażę. Jamie była podekscytowana propozycją nowej zabawy. Poszła za bratem do jego pokoju. Chłopiec zamknął drzwi i powiedział: - Teraz musisz przede mną uciekać, a jak cię złapię to cię zjem. Jamie roześmiała się myśląc, że Kamil żartuje, ale mimo to zaczęła biegać po pokoju. Kamil ją gonił. Dziewczynka wybiegła z pokoju, on za nią. Ona się śmiała, a on brał zabawę na poważnie. Wybiegli na podwórko, mijając mamę. Kobieta była przekonana, że dzieci tylko się bawią, jednak stwierdziła, że będzie mieć na nich oko. W końcu, nie wiadomo co takim maluchom może przyjść do głowy''. '' W pewnym momencie tego pościgu, Jamie przewróciła się. Nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy, ale postanowiła odpocząć. Beztroskie leżenie na trawie nie trwało długo, gdyż Kamil właśnie ją dopadł. Dziewczynka tylko się śmiała, jednak przestała kiedy Kamil z całej siły ugryzł ją w rękę. Jamie zaczęła piszczeć. Ich mama już biegła z pomocą. Nie była szybka, więc Kamil zdążył przebić skórę i wygryźć ranę do krwi. Jamie wyrywała się i biła go po głowie, jednak on ignorował to, wgryzając się jeszcze mocniej. Wtedy przybiegła ich mama. Szybko rozdzieliła dwójkę. Kiedy zobaczyła krew, spanikowała. . . . . - Kamil na co patrzyłeś? - Na kota. - ...Co robił? - Chyba się bawił z myszką. - Aha. . . . . - Mamo, a co jeśli wróci? - Nie wróci. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Boję się, nie chcę przeżywać tego znowu! - Kochanie ja też się boję, ale chcę wierzyć, że już nie wróci. . . . . - Wiesz, Mae, jesteś podobna do swojego taty. - Ciemu? - Nie wiem, ale tak jest. - A Jamie jest? - Nie do końca, (...) . . . . Po incydencie Kamil miał sporo problemów. Miał jedną wizytę u psychologa dziecięcego, jednak na koniec wyszło na to, że jest jeszcze mały i nie był świadomy, że zrobi siostrze krzywdę. Kamil długo nie rozmawiał z Jamie. Była na niego bardzo zła. Kto by nie był? Kiedy już się pogodzili, chłopak już nigdy nie bawił się z nią w swoje zabawy. Jednak wewnątrz wciąż pociągały go sprawy związane ze zdarzeniami pomiędzy kotem a myszą. W dodatku teraz posmakował krwi. Słodkiej, ludzkiej krwi. Tak mijały lata. Kiedy ojciec zmarł przeprowadzili się, było to miesiąc po narodzinach Mae, kiedy Kamil i Jamie mieli po 10 lat. Raz zdarzyło się, że chłopak próbował naostrzyć swoje paznokcie nożem, by były ostre jak kocie pazury. Kiedy jego mama zobaczyła cały pokój we krwi i jego zmasakrowane palce, od razu zabrała go do szpitala, a potem do psychologa. Lekarze stwierdzili u chłopca analgezję wrodzoną, czyli chorobę genetyczną, która sprawia, że nie czuje się bólu. Psycholog powiedział, że chłopiec może mieć skłonności do sadyzmu. Jednak nie jest to do końca pewne. Od tamtej pory wszystkie swoje plany realizował po cichu. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył praktykował sztukę zabijania na pluszakach. Pewnej nocy to nie wystarczyło. Kamil chciał czegoś więcej. Szybko przypomniało mu się coś, na czym nikomu nie zależy. W nocy wybiegł z domu, tak jak kiedyś z siostrą, by pokazać jej potwora. Tym razem nie chodziło tylko o patrzenie. Krew potwora, o to mu chodziło. Tym razem stary wilczur spał pod drzewem. Kamil zakradł się do psa powoli, jak kot, polujący na mysz. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, skoczył na wilczura i złapał go za szyję, po czym wgryzł się w jego kark przez futro. Pies zaskomlał i próbował zrzucić napastnika. Walczył długo, próbował gryźć i skakał. Ale Kamil nie dał za wygraną, siedział na psie jak na koniu, złapał go mocno za głowę i skręcił mu kark. Nawet nie wiedział, że był do tego zdolny. Po prostu kiedy pies wyginał się pod ciężarem jego ciała, chłopak wpadł w jakiś trans. Według niego było to cudowne uczucie. Kiedy martwe ciało wilczura upadło bezwładnie na ziemię, Kamil zaczął z całą wściekłością tłumioną w sobie rozrywać jego ciało. Po godzinie, nie przypominało to już psa. Chłopak cały we krwi wrócił do domu. Kolejne wizyty u psychiatry. Mama bliźniaków zmnieniła skrytkę na klucze. . . . . - Kamli, co się stało? - Potwora już nie ma, Jamie. . . . . Od śmierci wilczura panował spokój. Wszyscy myśleli, że już wszystko w porządku. Kamila opuściły sadystyczne myśli. Normalne życie trwało dwa lata do 12-tych urodzin bliźniaków. Imprezę urodzinową wyprawiała tylko Jamie. Kamil twierdził, że nie ma czasu na takie głupoty''. ''Urodziny były w listopadzie, a właściwie pod koniec, więc szybko robiło się ciemno. Kamil prawie cały dzień spędził w swoim pokoju rozmyślając podczas słuchania rapu. Tymczasem Jamie przygotowywała się do urodzin. Założyła szaro-zielone dresy i zieloną koszulę. Kamil chodził prawie zawsze w tym samym: czarny podkoszulek i szare spodnie moro. Dwuletnia Mae wędrowała po domu i bawiła się balonami. '' '' Urodziny się rozpoczęły, mama pilnowała porządku, a dzieciaki biegały po domu i podwórku. Powoli zaczynało robić się ciemno. Kamil ospale wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Poszedł na dwór do znajomych siostry i zaproponował: - Ej, słuchajcie mam pomysł, wymyśliłem taką zabawę, coś jak połączenie chownego i berka. Ja będę szukał, a wy się chowajcie, możecie zmieniać kryjówki i uciekać. Punkt dla mnie jeśli was złapię, punkt dla was jeśli uciekniecie. Co wy na to? Dzieci nie namyślały się długo. Zgodziły się. - Ja na chwilę wejdę do domu a wy znajdźcie sobie kryjówki. Kamil wszedł do budynku, zabrał ze schowka klucz do swojego pokoju i zawołał mamę. Powiedział, że musi jej coś pokazać. Matka chłopca, weszła do jego pokoju, pytając o co chodzi. Wtedy Kamil szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zamykając mamę na klucz. Kobieta krzyczała by ten ją wypuścił i sobie nie żartował. Jednak to nie był żart. On od dawna to planował. W pokoju nie było nic czym można by go otworzyć, nie było również telefonu. Najokropniejsze było to, iż był to jedyny pokój bez okien. Kamil bardzo chciał mieszkać akurat w tym pokoju. Chłopak odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając krzyczącą matkę w pokoju. Poszedł do łazienki i zabrał żyletki, po czym przyczepił je na taśmę do swojich palców. Teraz każdy nieuważny ruch dłoni oznaczał rany. Kamil wyszedł na podwórko. Nikogo nie było. ''Już się schowali, ''pomyślał. ''Tym lepiej dla mnie. ''Chłopiec przeszukał najpierw garaż, nie zdążył sprawdzić wszystkiego, bo usłyszał za sobą śmiech jakiejś dziewczyny. Odwrócił się i zaczął ją gonić. Pobiegli za dom, tam dziewczyna zatrzymała się i powiedziała dysząc: - No dobra, masz mnie - po czym usiadła. - Nie uciekasz już? - Kamil pokazał żyletki na palcach i mocno krwawiące dłonie. Dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć. Wstała i już chciała biec, kiedy on złapał ją za włosy, przyciągnął do siebie i wbił żyletki w jej oczy. Kiedy upadła, poderżnął jej gardło. Miał całe ręce w jeszcze ciepłej krwi. Przyglądał się swojej ofierze z zaciekawieniem. - Więc tak wygląda ludzka śmierć. - wyszeptał. Po chwili reszta dzieci pobiegła za dom, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Kiedy zobaczyli zwłoki dziewczynki, zaczęli wrzeszczeć i uciekać. To było to, na co Kamil czekał. Po kolei wyłapywał znajomych swojej siostry. Jedna z nich dzwoniła na policję, kiedy chłopak pociął jej ręce. Dziewczyna wyrwała się, zaczęła biec, ale przewróciła się o korzeń drzewa, za którym się schowała. Kamil złapał ją za twarz, wbijając żyletki w policzki. W tym momencie stanęła za nim Jamie. Chwyciła go za dłonie i pociągnęła go do tyłu. Kamil przewrócił się, a jego ofiara uciekła. Jamie wcisnęła ręce swojego zdezorientowanego brata w jego twarz. Krew wpłynęła mu do ust. Wyrwał się i stanął na równe nogi, poczym drapnął siostrę rozcinając skórę na jej lewym policzku. Jamie zaczęła płakać i krzyczeć na brata. On tylko przetarł twarz, przy okazji kalecząc ją jeszcze bardziej i powiedział: - Przez ciebie moja zdobycz uciekła. Wiesz, tym razem ja chciałbym, żebyś ty spełniła jedno moje życzenie, ok? Nie przeszkadzaj, bo też będziesz moją ofiarą. Kamil odszedł i polował dalej. Sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Dzieci wbiegły za płot, ktoś wypuścił mamę, przyjechała policja, a potem również karetka. Stwierdzono pięć ofiar śmiertelnych i osiem rannych. Lekarze powiedzieli, że ofiary nie miały łatwej śmierci. U jednej nawet brakowało kawałka twarzy, tak jakby ktoś go wygryzł. Policja przeszukała całe przedmieścia oraz rozwiesiła ogłoszenia o poszukiwanym. Szukali go wszędzie, jednak nie znaleźli nikogo ani niczego, co mogłoby świadczyć o jakiejkolwiek jego obecności. Minęły trzy lata. Jamie była dojrzałą piętnastolatką. Blizny z jej twarzy nigdy nie znikły. Mae miała pięć lat, jednak była bardzo mądra jak na swój wiek. Rodzina kupiła dużego psa. Trzymali się dobrze, wszystko wróciło do normy. Unikano rozmów o Kamilu. Wszyscy chcieli o nim zapomnieć. Nie istniał dla nich do pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Jamie kładła młodszą siostrę spać. - Jamie... - Tak? - Nie wychodź jeszcze, muszę cię o coś zapytać. - Tak, Mae? - Miałam brata prawda? - Co!? Kto ci...? Ty przecież... - Wiesz, Jamie, widziałam co paliłaś w ognisku. To był człowiek prawda? Jesteś taka jak ON. Kategoria:Opowiadania